1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cooling system and a cooling method for cooling heat generating portions, such as a spindle device, of a machine tool to a target temperature.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Patent Publication No. 2926541 discloses a conventional cooling system and a cooling method for cooling a heat generating portion of a machine tool to a target temperature by cooling liquid. The cooling system and cooling method include a cold oil tank storing cooling liquid which is cooled to a temperature lower than the target temperature (hereinafter described as cold oil) and a hot oil tank storing cooling liquid which cooled the heat generating portion and is collected thereafter (hereinafter described as hot oil). The cooling system is structured to supply the cold oil in the cold oil tank and the hot oil in the hot oil tank alternately to the heat generating portion.